


starlike kisses

by noctnis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Ignis Scientia, Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Fluff, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Older Ignis Scientia, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Sappy, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctnis/pseuds/noctnis
Summary: Ignis barely remembers the last time they went stargazing together. He's sure that they were just children, unburdened by prophecies or death. He remembers Noctis's galaxy blue eyes looking straight into his eyes as he hears him ask to go sneak out to the garden/observatory that he can barely say with him and list the constellations he would forget the names of the next day, but Ignis otherwise still loved to do for him and agreed to do so whenever he asked almost always.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	starlike kisses

**Author's Note:**

> based on a twitter interaction i had w a lovely mutual of mine uwu

Ignis barely remembers the last time they went stargazing together. He's sure that they were just children, unburdened by prophecies or death. He remembers Noctis's galaxy blue eyes looking straight into his eyes as he hears him ask to go sneak out to the garden/observatory that he can barely say with him and list the constellations he would forget the names of the next day, but Ignis otherwise still loved to do for him and agreed to do so whenever he asked almost always.  
  


He remembers throwing a blanket over Noctis and himself as they ran bare feet through the cold floors of the hallways with innocent giggles escaping their lips. They entered the elevator and Ignis watches with a fond eye of Noctis jumping up and down excitedly as he clicks that familiar floor number that would lead them to the one place in the citadel that was always filled with childlike wonder and beauty. 

As the elevator door opened, Noctis giggled as he ran out of the elevator with Ignis following closely behind. Noctis spun gracelessly on the cold, stone pathway with botany and plants alike everywhere he looked like the blanket on his shoulders that spun around him like a halo, reminisce of King Regis's own flowy material.

Once they were in the center of the observatory where they could look up at the dome of the room without the plants obscuring their view, Ignis placed his blanket that was on his shoulders onto the floor and joined Noctis on the barely comfortable floor. 

"Here, Iggy!" Noctis whispered as if he didn't want to alert anyone that they were here before throwing the blanket that was on his shoulders on to both Ignis and Noctis's small bodies. 

"But-" Ignis starts, fretting that Noctis might get too cold before Noctis interrupts him, asking to tell him about the pretty stars and holding his arms with his own, chubby ones as if to tell him _I'm already warm enough, don't worry, go on with it already_. Ignis sighs before smiling, looking up at the stars and pointing at every specific one, telling him what those shapes mean and where they come from. 

Eventually, after 20 minutes of listing off constellations and joking about how Titan should have the biggest constellation, they could hear footsteps and once they got up, they saw Cor looking at them with exasperation than anger. He immediately wrapped them up in their blankets like a burrito, before throwing them on his shoulders despite Noctis and Ignis's protest that they can walk and he didn't have to carry them like this. Cor just replied with, "Can't have you two running off, can't I?"

Noctis just huffed and ceased with his struggling as Ignis looked at him worriedly, eyebrows furrowing down as he stared at Noctis's face that was scrunched up into a pout. Soon enough, they were at their shared room and Cor threw them into Ignis's bed and left without another word, only saying a quick 'goodnight' before closing the door after him.

As soon as Cor's footsteps couldn't be heard anymore and they eventually released themselves from the tight hold of the blanket wrapped around them, Noctis giggled into his hands, closing his eyes as he attempts to hold back the loud sound of laughter into his chubby hands. 

Ignis grinned at the sound, covering both his and Noctis's body with the large, thick blanket on his bed before starting to giggle as well. After their fit of laughter, Noctis starting to blink drowsily, and Ignis, on the verge of sleeping as well, started to pat his hair to coax Noctis to sleep. Eventually, Ignis could hear Noctis's small breathes and see his eyes fluttered closed. He gave a quick kiss on Noctis's forehead before whispering, "Good night, Noct." before going to sleep himself, hand still on Noctis's head. 

Now, as they grew older and more responsibilities were placed on their shoulders, they couldn't indulge in their once favored past time as much as they wanted and eventually, they forgot about their little pastimes reluctantly. However, Noctis has brought up the idea to start their star watching escapades to Ignis when he was reading documents and Noctis was signing documents, a comfortable silence existed briefly between them.

"Iggy, let's go to the observatory again," Noctis suggested as he quickly signed another document with his name in ink, a little smile making crows feet on the edges of his eyes, "It has since been rebuilt, and we can stay up late since our duties tomorrow are moved to the afternoon." 

"Ah, you are right," Ignis said, looking up from the official papers to look at Noctis who has since ignored his work to look back at Ignis with aged eyes. Ignis realizes that those bright eyes that he once compared to a bright blue galaxy have since dulled ever since he has came and went from the Crystal, but there's still a hint of light in there, a hint of hope and love and Ignis isn't too keen on killing it the stars from his eyes anytime soon.

So of course, Ignis, smitten, agrees with this plan. "Then, it's a date." Ignis simply says and he hears Noctis make a sound akin to a giggle before going back dutifully to his work and Ignis doing the same, a comfortable silence surrounding them once more.

When night came, Ignis and Noctis wished everyone a good night and went to their shared room. But instead of immediately falling asleep, they waited a couple of minutes upon their bed to await anyone who was currently within the citadel was either asleep or gone before Noctis soon enough wrapped a blanket around Ignis's shoulders and grabbed his wrists that reminded Ignis of his childhood before quietly speed walking to the elevators with a grin nearly splitting his face in two. 

How funny, Ignis thought as they entered the elevators and Ignis pushing that familiar button that would lead them back into a room they as boys and even now as grown men love, that the most powerful man in Lucis still was capable of a boyish, innocent smile. 

When the elevator doors opened, the observatory still looked somewhat the same, except the biodiversity within the dome has since increased. Granted, it's because of the fact 10 years have passed, so it should be inevitable that new species of plants would come into existence. The dome itself no longer has black bars to support the glass but is able to withhold it's own thanks to new techniques of glassmaking that make it stronger and hold by itself while making it thin enough to save materials. How far they have grown, Gladio said once as they build Insomnia back from the ground up and Ignis couldn't have agreed more.

"Laying down on the ground wouldn't be good for our old backs so I thought," Noctis said, taking his phone out of his pocket and tapping it a few seconds before placing in on a bench they added on the edges of the center, "We could dance while you tell me about the stars?" A song soon played out loud, a familiar, soothing sound that honestly made Ignis want to go to sleep. Instead, he smiled at his King and outstretched his hand to Noctis.

"Lovely idea," Ignis says, internally chortling at Noctis's processing face before a metaphorical lightbulb lights upon his face and he grins back, "May I have this dance then?" Noctis snorts, rolling his eyes as if saying 'duh' before placing his hands on Ignis and sliding his hands on his shoulders as Ignis interlocks their fingers together and places his free hand on Noctis's hip. 

They slowly move their feet to the music, doing the occasional spin as Ignis looks up and lists every constellation in this tiny world that only he and Noctis occupy. However, Noctis doesn't look up with him but instead looks at Ignis, looking at his lips eloquently describing every shape of stars, his green eyes sparkling under the moonlight. For a while, Ignis realizes that Noctis's eyes were not at the sky, but instead at him and he smirks. "Are you even listening, your Majesty?" He teases, but Noctis doesn't even correct him on calling him Noct instead of that stuffy title.

Instead, he chuckles and places his forehead on Ignis's, placing his hand on the back of Ignis's neck in a way that warms Ignis's body to the core, before speaking softly, "Ignis, I love you. Will you grant your king the pleasure in marrying you?" 

Ignis gasps softly, stopping their dance but not moving away from Noctis's touch. "Noct, I-" Ignis starts before Noctis eventually reels away so that he could hold Ignis's face in his hands. "You know we can do it, gay marriage laws have since been legalized here. We could officialize it tomorrow," Noctis says, tilting his head as his eyes scrunch up in fondness at Ignis's confused, flustered expression that he thought we would never see on the ever calm, stoic man.

"But.."

"Listen, Ignis. There's no need for me to continue on with the Lucis line, I hope that by the time I am gone that the people will be able to choose the leader they want," Noctis explains quietly, hearing Ignis's shallow breathes as if he's on the verge of crying, but he continues anyway, "I have no need to marry a person for political gains or peace, and I have no need to birth an heir to take over. All I need is the people I love, all I need is you." Soon enough, Noctis falls into a kneeling position and Ignis gasps, fretting over the possibility that Noctis would scratch up his sweatpant covered knees.

"Please, Ignis," Noctis whispers with desperation and love, despite knowing the answer deep within Ignis's soul, the knowledge giving him small smile on his face and his eyes lining with tears, "I had many regrets before and when I was in the Crystal, I don't want this one to be part of that list. I love you, please marry me?"

Ignis sobs, joining Noctis on the stone floor before wrapping his arms around his beloved's neck, curling a hand through his hair tightly and never letting go again. "Yes, yes," Ignis says, so broken yet so whole, lips hovering over Noctis's neck where his pulse was and relishing that biological indication that Noctis was warm and alive and safe within Ignis's arms, "I'll marry you." He hears Noctis wetly laughs, pulling Ignis up by grabbing the bottom of his forearm and coaxing Ignis to get up as well. Once they were standing once more, Noctis pulls Ignis's hand away from his hair and pulls his face back so he could have a better look at his beautiful Ignis, the smallest of tears falling down his eyes.

"Don't cry, Ignis," Noctis says despite crying himself, wiping the tears with a calloused thumb and Ignis just huffs shakily. Noctis laughs at the sound, interlocking their fingers together and placing his hand back on Ignis's shoulder as if they went back in time and they were getting ready to dance for the first time in decades. 

"Well, when the man someone has loved ever since they were a child suddenly asks them to marry him, I imagine no one can hold back their tears," He simply replies back, closing his eyes and giving out a laugh that seemed so light and innocent from a man who experienced genuine hell for ten years. Noctis doesn't say anything aside from a snort, continuing to look at Ignis fondly and the tears falling onto his eyelashes like rain while rubbing a thumb on his cheekbones and waiting a moment for Ignis to calm his crying, even for a little bit. 

When he hears Ignis give out a shaky sigh, Noctis leans in and brushes his lips on Ignis's soft yet scarred ones. Ignis pushes his head further so that the kiss could be a bit deeper and when he lets go a moment later, his breath since calmed, he hears Noctis whisper,

"I love you, Ignis."

"And I love you, Noctis." He whispers back before placing his hands on Noctis's hips as he leaned over again and kissed those lips he once wished to touch with his own, the world theirs tonight as the stars watch them waltz no longer as King and Advisor, no longer as giggling childhood best friends hugging together for warmth, but as lovers blessed and beloved by no one but themselves. 

And that's all they could ever want. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on @noctnis to hear me cry more about ignoct akdjsjbs


End file.
